


Let's Do the Time Warp Again

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Asphyxiation, Benrey learns how to stop time, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, It ends poorly for Gordon, M/M, Thigh sex, non-con, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The G-Man stops Gordon one last time before the team goes to Xen. Benrey doesn't care about the time stop and once G-Man leaves, figures out how to do it himself.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Let's Do the Time Warp Again

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out fairly mellow, but it contains RAPE/NONCON. It's played straight, so be warned.

“You…you’ll figure it out.” said the G-Man. The normally implacable government agent took a nervous step towards the end of the tunnel he had appeared from. “You’ll figure it out.”

Gordon couldn’t help snicker at the absurdity of the situation. Of course Benrey could move around and spew gamer nonsense in his usual reality defying fashion, even to the snobby guy pulling the strings.

The science team was in the final corridor before the portal room. Gordon could even see the enormous machine in the distance. The bright dimensional stabilizers glowed green and spun on their rotors with a deafening whir, and Gordon had rushed towards the sound only to be stopped in his tracks by the mysterious agent.

Apparently they were near the end of their nightmarish journey out of Black Mesa, which Gordon was very grateful to hear. Other than that, there hadn’t been much useful information before Benrey had derailed the conversation.

Gordon couldn’t see Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy, but knew they were standing behind him, unmoving while Gordon had to endure the usual reality bending monologues.

The G-Man retreated out of sight, defeated by Benrey’s pestering about Playstation Plus, and with an unearthly buzz, time unfroze.

Gordon wasn’t fast enough to turn to check on the rest of the science team before another discordant chime echoed through his head and he was stuck in place again.

Stuck and stuck wrong. Gordon choked on nothing as everything below his neck went numb and the air in his lungs froze a few seconds back in time. He only had a moment to be confused before it dawned on him that the blood in his brain was being rapidly depleted of oxygen in the absence functioning lungs.

“Cool.” muttered Benrey. The guard stared after where the G-Man had disappeared and shifted in place, unaffected by the new time stop. “Was wondering how that worked.”

If Gordon had control of his hand, it’d be clawing at the chest plate above his immobilized torso, where his heartbeat was conspicuously absent. His gun arm would be busy blasting futile holes in Benrey.

“Man, wish he had stayed around. Could have infinite fun times while we’re chilling here.”

Out of all of Benrey’s misguided murder attempts, this was the most frightening by far. Maybe the G-Man would come back and snap him out of Benrey’s botched time freeze so that the delicate game where Gordon was apparently the main character would stay intact.

The security guard turned to look at him, slight frown on his ashen face, as Gordon slowly suffocated in pseudo decapitation.

“What’s wrong? You look like a fish. Open mouth nothing coming out.”

Gordon was probably turning some interesting colors. He’d ask Tommy about the mechanisms of asphyxiation if he survived. Despite the science team’s numerous faults, he missed them already.

Gordon wavered as the narrow tunnel to the portal room blurred and the neon lights in the distant atrium expanded until his head slowly lolled on his neck.

“Being quiet for once. Maybe you can finally listen to your friend instead of shouting every time I try to tell you something.” Benrey continued.

Instead of his usual smart retort, something along the lines of ‘shut the hell up’, Gordon passed out.

Gordon woke up disoriented. His gun hand was pointed in a wide arc before he even had his eyes open.

He was lying on the concrete floor, curled in a half fetal position with a splitting headache while Benrey crouched at his side looking uncharacteristically concerned.

“You good? Saw the whites of your eyes, lots of drool, got worried.”

Gordon’s chin was indeed wet. He wiped his face against a shoulder pad and tested his remaining limbs. Luckily they were all intact and free to move. He took the liberty of clocking Benrey in the cheek with his gun arm.

It was a weaker hit than usual and the guard fell on his butt instead of being propelled across the room. Gordon winced at the impact and rubbed his throbbing head.

“Are you doing this? Cut it out, we need to get going.” he grumbled.

“What? No man, I just figured this out. It’s super nice. We can hang out without having to worry about interruptions.” Benrey replied.

So Benrey was behind the time stop. Another ability to add to the worryingly long list of Benrey’s powers. Gordon gritted his teeth. It was bearable when the G-Man did it, but this was a whole different ball park.

“Benrey,” seethed Gordon. The headache and anxiety was not helping his already thin temper. “For the last time, I do not want to hang out, play games, or talk to you. I’m here to do a job.”

He tried to stand up and his feet went numb and locked in place. He flopped uselessly against the floor. 

“Why do you always gotta say mean stuff like that?”

Gordon glared at Benrey, who tugged at his blue shirt cuff and stared dully into the distance.

“I know you’re obsessed with me and you’ve been trying to delay us from the mission, but this isn’t okay. You’re probably causing some sort of…space-time destabilization that makes the Resonance Cascade worse. I have to finish this.” Gordon insisted.

Benrey actually had the audacity to roll his eyes and Gordon shoved the barrel of his gun into the guard’s chest in frustration.

“You know that stuff's all made up. You’re the leader. Ditch this dumb quest thing and chill. You’ve got, um, agency.” Benrey droned.

Agency? I got my fucking hand cut off and I’ve been running around this deathtrap facility for days trying not to get eaten or turned into a zombie while you just—you do whatever you want!” Gordon spat. He wrenched at his legs, but his feet were still fixed to the floor. “I don’t want this. I didn’t choose this, but since I’m here I’m going to make sure we survive despite your backstabbing bullshit.”

Benrey was frowning again, face faintly twisted. He looked similar to when he was singing dark blue Sweet Voice. When he had shouted at Gordon, almost howled ‘I hate you’. 

Gordon felt the familiar lurch of anxiety. Before he had only felt it this bad when facing the US military, or looking down a sheer cliff as the team made their way to the next facility.

Benrey would never hurt him, right? Despite the earlier betrayal, the guard had seemed genuinely surprised to see his hand missing. Benrey fucked around, made inappropriate comments, played some pranks. There was a lot worse he could do besides being a nuisance.

But Gordon had never been truly alone with Benrey. The science team, armed to the teeth, had always been there to support him. From the look on Benrey’s face, it seemed like the security guard was realizing this as well.

Gordon watched Benrey inch closer until he felt their legs bump together.

“Hey.” Benrey said. “Wanna make out?”

“No.”

Benrey nudged Gordon’s hip with his knee.

“Come on. We can play some games instead of you blowing me off like usual.”

“Stop it Benrey. I’m not interested.” Gordon gritted out, as calmly as possible.

Gordon’s heart leapt when Benrey got to his knees, but the relief evaporated when Benrey leaned over and put his hands on Gordon’s shoulders.

The guard leaned forward with his full unnatural weight, so that he was staring at Gordon from above.

“Why you gotta make this so hard?”

Gordon didn’t bother with a reply, too focused on calculating where on Benrey's face he could strike to do the most damage.

The moment Benrey leaned in, mouth parted, Gordon heaved himself forward and cracked his forehead across Benrey’s teeth. 

Benrey let go of Gordon’s shoulders in surprise and Gordon sent bullets into the middle of his shitty black vest, shrieking with fury, recoil jamming his elbow into the hard ground.

Benrey shoved Gordon’s gun arm to ground and froze it in place. He ignored Gordon’s desperate gloved hand clawing at his throat and hunched down to unfasten the leg pieces of the HEV suit.

Gordon heard the click of the latches and wrenched himself up on his elbow so he could tear at Benrey with his free hand in a frenzy, in an instinctive panic.

Benrey wasn’t even fazed, even when Gordon landed a solid hit to his nose and a trickle of blood ran down his lip. He finished unclasping the pieces of the suit around Gordon’s middle and swung a leg over Gordon’s shaking hips.

This was happening, it was really happening he couldn’t stop it and Gordon—

Gordon was just a collection of vibrating particles that happened to have combined in an improbable configuration. Trillions of entropy machines made one big machine, where little packets of electromagnetic waves were sending useless information to a hunk of fatty tissue.

The technique hadn’t worked when he lost his hand, the pain too great to drift into calm, objective detachment. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t working now. He could feel Benrey’s rough hands on his thighs, pressing his legs together around the guard’s dick, which pistoned between the tight, mostly dry space in a sharp rhythm. Gordon’s face was wet from a mix of saliva and what he would swear were tears of anger. He could feel the chill of the liquid evaporating off his skin.

He couldn’t tune out Benrey’s muttering either. Strings of jumbled words about how the guard had always wanted to do this, push Gordon down and finally get something good out of him instead of all the complaining and yelling and bullets.

“You don’t even know,” Benrey panted. “Buncha end game stuff coming, boss fight and everything. This is probably my last chance to do this—“

The guard paused and shuffled forward to give himself a deeper angle. Gordon’s thin pants were bunched over his knees and Benrey had to keep pushing them back as gravity dragged them down.

Particles. Protons, neutrons, clouds of energy vibrating in probabilistic patterns. He was a collection of atoms bumping into other atoms in ways far more important and complex than anything that was happening to him as a person.

He could feel the blank eyes of the science team on him. God, if Benrey unfroze time now, and they saw—

Gordon could compartmentalize everything that had happened to him over the last few days through sheer determination but how could he explain that he was fine to the people who relied on him to be the leader?

He was almost grateful when Benrey sped up, forgoing speech for shallow, eager breaths. Despite Benrey’s weird powers and alien behavior, it seemed this part of him was human.

Benrey finally stopped his shallow, now slick thrusts and sank down on Gordon’s pelvis with a sigh, smearing come and sweat over their bare skin.

A few seconds later and Gordon trusted himself to speak.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Even his anger was dull. The rage and adrenaline had dissolved into his blood. He was just dropping words from his vocal chords in hollow statements.

Benrey shook his head like a dog trying to clear the water out of his ears. There was a dreamy look in his eye and he looked down at Gordon fondly. Gordon stared through the guard’s head, wishing he had Black Mesa Laser Vision to bake the inside of Benrey’s skull into sizzling glop.

He felt the time effect seep away from his limbs and as Gordon slowly came back to the rest of his body he could feel an ache in his tight jaw and an unpleasant wetness on his thighs. Benrey’s bulk was forcing his back into one of the loose HEV armor plates and his glasses had been jolted to the end of his nose. Hopefully he could put the suit back together before he went through the Xen portal to finish this stupid mission.

Oh yes, and afterwards he was going to force the G-Man to build whatever inter-dimensional space laser would put Benrey in the ground. Then he’d never have to worry about or remember the last fifteen minutes ever again.

The security guard finally got to his feet and smoothed out his somehow intact vest, leaving Gordon to put himself together in the dead quiet of the corridor. Once he was fully suited up, he heard the telltale buzz of time starting again. He kept his back to the science team. The only thing he was focused on was the portal.

“Benrey, how did you get over there?” asked Dr. Coomer cheerfully.


End file.
